Albedo
Albedo was once an arrogant Galvan who was an assistant to Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Unitrix, and the Omnitrix from the series Ben 10: Omniverse. When he asked for an Omnitrix of his own, Azmuth refused and Albedo built another Omnitrix, though it was inferior to Azmuth's original. Since attempting to impersonate Ben Tennyson in order to steal the Omnitrix, Albedo was transformed into a copy of Ben and got stuck in Ben's human form. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted or liked them), he scratches himself in places which he, in his own words, suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. When his human body was genetically damaged from the severe bio-energy feedback, his appearance changed in color, giving him a red jacket with a white accent, red eyes, and white hair. In the last episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Albedo steals the Ultimatrix from Azmuth so that he and Vilgax can conquer the world and Albedo can return to his Galvan form, but he is forced to give Ben the Ultimatrix when Ben sets the Omnitrix to Self-Destruct Mode. His first re-appearance was in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (this was his first cartoon appearance, not counting Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction, the video game) in the episode "Double or Nothing." In that episode Albedo made a show called Ben 10 Live. Albedo pretended to be Ben by wearing the same shirt and jacket as Ben and green contact lenses. He had three aliens pretend to be Ben's transformations, Humongosaur (the actor's name was Hugh), Big Chill, and Swampfire. He used a fake, do-nothing Ultimatrix to complete his Ben disguise; he used green smoke to cover the aliens' entrances and exits. Using the money he got from Ben 10 Live, he then built a machine to turn him back into a Galvan (like Greymatter). Ben tried to stop him, but the machine exploded; after the smoke cleared, Albedo had assumed the form of a Galvan, but keeps changing back. Hugh (the Humongosaur actor) explains that he told Ben that it was a bomb, so he would stop Albedo and keep him on Earth. Hugh explains that on Hugh's own planet he himself is a nothing, but on Earth he is taken for a famous star (i.e., Humongosaur/Ben). Still more importantly, he had friends, especially Albedo. Albedo says he doesn't blame Hugh; he turns and says to Ben, "I blame you! It's always you!" Then he turns into Rath, but is easily defeated and knocked out by Ultimate Echo Echo. The alien actors then carry Albedo away, even though Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the aliens know he won't be happy when he wakes up. Albedo now can transform or re-write his DNA to any of the Ultimatrix alien species he wants, but will always transform back into his damaged form, what Albedo calls "this hideous human form." This happened because the Ultimatrix disturbed the energy flow. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Albedo seems to have survived into the Future. He is at Birthday Bash and at the same spot where he was stationed in the Past at the event, making him the last likeness of Ben on Earth. The Past In the past, Albedo has been forced to team up with Ben Tennyson and the other heroes to counter the Fusion invasion, though Albedo has his own personal agenda of getting back at Ben force his past defeats. Arrival at Birthday Bash "What is it that you want" - Albedo to the hero at Birthday Bash Albedo was seen during the Birthday Bash and it seems that he wants to find Ben to settle the score between them and thinks the NanoCom are somehow related to the Omnitrix. Framing Ben Durin g a fan club gathering, he somehow sets lose a Appoplexian (that is similar to Ben's alien transformation Rath), trying to set Ben up for damages on Mojo's Volcano. Max sends the hero to investigate the Rath sightings. After talking to Rath Fan 23 the hero gains entrance into Mojo's Volcano; there the hero finds out that Albedo is behind the damage to Mojo's Volcano. The hero quickly defeats Albedo and as a result receives a Rath Nano. It is possible that Albedo is working with Fuse because Spawn Simian are guarding him. Albedo has a strong hatred for Sonic the Hedgehog, not finding him funny. Other Appearances Albedo may appear in "Alien Abductions: A FusionFall Adventure" due to the fact that he is shown on the FusionFall website promotional image of the "Alien Abduction: A FusionFall Adventure". Albedo received some artwork that can be seen in the "FusionFall: Alien Abduction" advertisement on the FusionFall website. The "Let Me Tell You About Rath!" mission, in which the hero fights Albedo, seems originally to have been meant to be an "Alien Abduction" mission, since it had a link that led to its unfinished page, but it is no longer a "FusionFall Adventure" mission (just as with the AmpFibian Nano mission "Defender Amp Fuse.") Trivia *Albedo is a word that means "whiteness" or "reflecting power of a surface," possibly in reference both to his genetically changed human hair and to the fact that he seems to mirror Ben's appearance. *Albedo is the only non-Fusion that the player gets a Nano for defeating. *Albedo's Omnitrix is green. In the show, it can be seen as red. *He is the only non-Fusion NPC to be a color swap of another, Ben. *In the Rath Nano mission, when the player has to fight Albedo, if a Sneak Nano is used, the player can wait to hear Albedo say, "Do you have any chili fries?" or "What is it that you want?!" ― his lines at the Birthday Bash. *Albedo probably doesn't have a Fusion because it would would be identical to Fusion Ben. Gallery Fighting Albedo FusionFall.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CN Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:NPCs Category:Teens